7 Things
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Based slightly on the song 7 things by Miley Cyrus. Maka hates 7 things about Soul but also loves 7 things. When she is on her own she often has time to think over there 14 things but unlike other evenings when Soul gets home that night, their relationship may take a turn for the better. Please enjoy.


**Hi guys, Sorry for not writing in a long time, real life got in the way.**

 **I had this idea after i heard the song 7 things by Miley Cyrus on the radio over summer and had been re-watching soul eater.**

 **Please enjoy and leave a review if you like, I would like to get better at writing.**

* * *

There were 7 things that Maka hated about Soul. She would often list them in her head on a day to day basis, Just like she was doing now as she sat on her sofa alone, waiting for Soul to come home.

 **1\. He could be vain**

 **2\. He always played games,** with her feelings or at least that was how Maka felt.

 **3\. He could be insecure**

 **4\. Can't make up his mind about which girl he liked,** He would often go on about his new crush from the DWMA.

 **5\. He makes Maka feel emotions that she can't always handle**

 **6\. His friends could be real jerks and he becomes one when with them,** (especially when he was hanging out with Blackstar)

 **7\. He makes Maka love him more each day**

This was the list and Maka felt it was a substantial list that covered everything that annoyed Maka. However, whenever she started with that list, it always lead her to think about the things she loved about Soul. this included:

 **1\. His hair,** his white, spiky looked awesome on him.

 **2\. His eyes,** his red eyes may scare others but made Maka feel safe.

 **3\. His clothing,** his cool attitude was always shown with this cool attire.

 **4\. She always felt special when he looked at her**

 **5\. The emotions he makes her feel make her feel alive**

 **6\. She feels everything will be fine when he holds her hand**

 **7\. He makes her love him**

Yeah, Maka was confused about her feelings for Soul but she knew one thing: if she really did love Soul, she couldn't tell him. She would not be able to handle being betrayed by Soul, she wouldn't become her mother. She also didn't want to ruin the friendship that she and Soul had built up over the years.

A noise woke Maka from her thoughts. She looked at the clock on the wall to see it was 10 pm, so that meant that Soul was back. She got up to see Soul before heading to bed. However, as she was about to open to the door from the lounge area to the hall/corridor that she could hear Soul talking.

"Yeah, Yeah, Blackstar i know you drank a lot but you need to shush or Tsubaki is going to kill you."

Maka assumed Soul was on the phone so decided to move back to the sofa but just as she was about to she heard something that made her stall.

"I will tell Maka Blackstar, you don't need to remind me. I will and you can find out about it tomorrow. Good night Blackstar."

Just as Soul ended his call with Blackstar, Maka opened the door to reveal herself to Soul.

"Hey Soul, How was your evening?" Maka said that to gain Soul's attention from his phone.

"Hey Maka. It was alright, Blackstar got super drunk so Tsubaki will have her hands full for a few days. How was your evening?"

"Quiet. I didn't really do anything. What were you talking to Blackstar about?"

With that Soul stopped on his tracks. He slowly turned his head to look at Maka who was looking at him waiting for her answer.

"You overheard didn't you?" Soul asked slightly accusingly as he stared at Maka who had an innocent look on her face. Maka then nodded and quickly looked back at Soul, still waiting for her answer.

Soul sighed as he turned to look away from Maka, he really hoped he didn't have to do it now. He had wanted to go to sleep and confess in the morning or failing that tell Blackstar that he couldn't tell Maka that evening due to her being asleep by the time he got home.

He turned his head to look back at Maka after what felt like a long time but was likely less than a minute, and saw that she was still staring at him. He sighed again.

This time he turned his whole body towards Maka and looked into her eyes as he slowly made his way to her. (Maka was just in the doorway between the hall/corridor and the lounge)

When Soul was close enough to Maka that they were almost touching foreheads and could feel each other breathe he stopped and continued to look Maka in the eyes.

"I haven't fully thought through how i am going to tell you this but can you not interrupt me" Soul whispered to Maka.

She suddenly felt very scared but slowly nodded. She needed to know what Soul and Blackstar were talking about.

"Tonight, Blackstar got me to agree to tell you something of big importance and now that you have overheard Blackstar promising me to tell him everything i guess i'll tell you now. We have been partners for years now and throughout that time you have become an awesome and cool meister and best friend but i have to admit that my feelings for you cross the boundary of friendship. I am in love with you Maka Albarn and i know that will scare you because of what happened between your parents but if you are not willing to take a chance then you never know when you will get that opportunity again. Please, Maka. I love you so will you please be my girlfriend." And with that he rested his forehead against Maka's in a way to know where she was when he closed his eyes.

Soul had closed his eyes when he confessed as he doesn't want to see Maka's reaction and rejection. However, Soul didn't get rejection as Maka threw herself at Soul after he had confessed. Maka was so happy she was crying. She couldn't keep her emotions in check. Soul was a bit alarmed when he was pushed back and felt the weight of Maka on his chest as he opened his eyes. He could feel the tears coming down her face and making his shoulder wet so he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held he close as she tried to get control of her emotions back.

After a few minutes, Maka pushed herself a little back so that she could look into Soul's eyes as she talked. However, she was still in his arms as she felt so safe there.

"You Idiot. Sure i may reject other boys as they are asking for a dare or remind me too much of my dad but they are not you. I love you too Soul so Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Maka started straight into Soul's red eye's that she loved as she confessed. Soul was a tiny bit in shock but was so happy that he picked up Maka and spun her round in the hall.

When he put her down he rested his head against Maka's and said "I shall repeat something i said to you once. You are the coolest partner ever."

And with that Soul and Maka shared their first kiss.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review so that i can get better and tell me if you would have done anything different.**

 **I may write a reaction chapter from the rest of the gang and spirit but i will need time on that one.**


End file.
